


Forgive me Father..

by Castiel_Angel2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Original Character(s), pastor!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Angel2/pseuds/Castiel_Angel2
Summary: Angela Green never expected how heavenly an unholy thing could be.....





	1. Chapter 1

Moving to a new place is never easy for anyone. You have to get boxes then other supplies. Then to make it easier, label the boxes as you pack. Then hopefully when you get everything moved over to the new place, you didn't forget anything. Then the best part of all, the dreaded unpacking. But if you labeled, it makes it a tiny bit easier to put things away. 

Luckily for Angela that's what she did. She made sure moving was going to be as painless as possible. She sat at her kitchen chair and took a sip of her coffee. She had been unpacking for about three days now. She didn't realize how much stuff she had. Sighing to herself she finished off her coffee. After spending another 2 hours unpacking, she was finally finished. Feeling accomplished, Angela went to the fridge and looked inside. Dang, empty. Looking at her watch she decided there was still enough time to go to the store, before they closed. Now where are those keys, she though to her self. Walking over to the table, she looked in her purse nope not there. Hmmm, where could they be? "Maybe I left them in my coat pocket," She said out loud to no one. She walked over to her coat and felt round in her pockets. "Aha, there they are" she said. 

Angela pulled up to this little mom and pop store. She went inside and was surprised at how big it actually was. It looked so tiny out side. She walked by the cashiers. " Hello " she heard them say. " Hello she replied. She smiled and grabbed a cart. As she walked down the isles, she was greeted by everyone she passed. Everyone is so friendly here she thought. As she did her shopping, someone came over the intercom, " We are going to be closing in about 30 mins." Grabbing a couple more things she figured she better head that way. The line moved pretty quickly. When she got to the cashier she asked," Do y'all get everything locally?" The lady smiled and replied, " Yes ma'am we do, everything comes from the farmers around here." Pushing her cart out to the truck, she was taken back by the car next it. 

It was a beautiful car. A black 4 door, '67 Chevy Impala. She put her cart next to the truck. Looking around to see if anybody was around, seeing nobody she got a closer look. She leaned down and took a look inside. It brought back some memories. " Beautiful isn't she?" She heard from the other side of the car. Angela stiffens and straightens up. Her gazed is held by a set of green eyes. Angela blushes , " Sorry Its just I haven't seen one of these since I was a kid." The owner just smiles, " Names Dean." Angela walks to the other side of car, holding out her hand. " I'm Angela Green." Dean shook her hand. " Nice meeting you... New around here aren't you?" He questioned. " How did you know? Am I that obvious?" Angela felt awkward. Dean smirked, " No. I just know these things. Well I have to get back, so see you around miss green." He said as he opened the car door and got in. Angela breath caught as the Impala roared to life. Dean waved as he pulled away. 

By the time she got home and got everything put away, it was getting late. She could hear the bed calling her name. Angela started setting into her nightly routine. First she locked both front and back doors. Made sure all of her lights where shut off in the front part of the house. Then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, changed out of her clothes into her gown. Last, but the most important thing of all, she got down on here knees and prayed. 

" Thank you lord, for given me another day.

As I lay my head, I pray for protection.

Pray that I'm given another day to worship you.

Amen"

Angela got up and pulled back the covers and climb into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela woke early the next morning. She thought maybe she could get a run in and check out the town. It was still dark out, it was about 1 hr till sunrise. Putting on her running gear she walked out the front door. It was a bit chilly out, but that wasn't going to stop her. She put in her ear buds and started her steady jog down the street. There was some people out and about. Not to many, some of her neighbors waved as she went by. She didn't know so many people to be so friendly. It was comforting to her. She made it her goal to run about 3 miles this morning. She hadn't been running for long. She's only been at it for about 3 weeks. So she was hoping she would make it with out passing out. After her first mile, she noticed other joggers were out. Greeting them as they passed, she smiled to herself. I made the right choice moving here, She thought to her self.

Angela saw a park off to her right. She decided to head that way. The park was beautiful, there was a fountain right in the middle of it. Off to the left was the play ground. There wasn't much just a few swings and a slide. The jungle gym was set next to a play house. Off to the right was a church, there wasn't much to it. It looked like one of the old time ones. It looked like just a plain little house. If it wasn't for the sign out front she wouldn't have known what it was. She made a lap around the park and headed back towards home. By this time the town was buzzing with people. Everyone was going on about their business for the day. When Angela made it back to home, she collapsed on her couch. After a breather Angela got into the shower. There is nothing better then this. A hot steamy shower was like a cure all for anything. 

After getting some final touches done on the house, Angela decided to go for lunch. Driving over to this place called Sallies. It was a small little cafe, just alittle hole in the way. When you walk in the front door there was only like 10 tables. Not much to look at, it had that feeling of home. " How can I help you?" A voice came from the little kitchen area. " Hi um, can I just get a turkey on white please?" she hollered back. A White haired women came around the corner, she had to be in her 60's. She smiled at Angela and her face was gentle, you could tell she had really lived her life. " What else can I put on it for ya?" She grabbed a little note pad. " Umm maybe a tomato and lettuce." Angela looked at the little chalk board menu that was hanging on the wall behind her. " Do you want anything to drink? I have cans of Dr pepper, Pepsi, coke, 7up, sweet tea, lemonade, or unsweet tea. " She though about it for a moment, " Lemonade would be perfect ma'am." Angela replied back. " I'll have that up in a jiffy sugar." The old women turned and headed back to the kitchen. " Just have a seat anywhere there." She hollered. 

About 10 minutes later she came back out with a plate and a big glass of lemonade. Angela thanked her, " So your new around here?" The lady asked her. " Yes Ma'am just moved in about 4 days ago." Angela took a drink. " Whats your name sugar?" she asked as she cleaned off a couple of tables. " Angela," she replied. " Well I'm Anne, nice to meet ya." Angela sat in silence for a few, eating her sandwich and drinking her lemonade. She heard the door being open. It was announced by a little bell. Anne turned to greet the other person. " Well ain't you just a sight.. I have that waitin for ya in the back." Anne took off for the back again. She came back out with a fresh apple pie. Angela turned to look as the smell hit her. " This smell amazing as always." the man said back to her. " Now make this one last! As much pie as you eat I could charge ya, and make a fortune." She laughed at him. " If I would to do that, then I wouldn't get to see your gorgeous face as often." He winked back at her. Anne playfully slap him on his arm and laughed, " Dean, you better get out of here with that kind of talk." Angela turned around to see Dean walking back out the door. Angela got up and went to pay for the food, But Anne told her it was on the house. Angela smiled and thanked her. On her way out she couldn't help but wondered how many times Dean went in for pie. 

It was starting to get cloudy outside. On her jog this morning, she noticed a little book store. I'm in need of a good book, she thought to herself. Getting in to the truck she drove that way. The little place was called Simply Books. When she pulled up, she saw a sign that said closed. Well dang, she thought. I wonder when they open back up. She got out of the truck and walked up to the door. According to the hours listed, they should have been open till 4pm. She looked at her watch it was only 1pm. There was another note apologizing for closing early. Well now what she thought. A couple of rain drops started to hit, She hurried back to her truck and got in. Well I guess I'll just head back home. As Angela backed out the sky let lose, rain was coming down hard then. She drove down a couple of blocks, and noticed several cars at the church. She decided to have a peek. Angela pulled up next to another truck. She saw that the church door was open. Hurrying out of the truck she got to the door. There was music playing, people were laughing, heard children running around. Walking in she saw a couple of tables set up with games on them. There were several people playing games. There was checkers, chess, she even saw some playing monopoly. The children were running around and blowing bubbles. It was such a down to earth thing. There was a table sat up font with food on it. Nobody seemed to noticed Angela at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela walked up to the front. She saw there was a piece of paper taped down on the food table. It read as follows: 

Pop .25

Chips .50 

Candy Bars .75 

Sandwich 1.00 

There was a money jar to deposit the payment in. " Hello Angela." She Jumped, and came face to face with Dean. " oh..Hello, you startled me. " Dean chuckled a little bit."Sorry didn't mean too." Dean smiled at her and licked his lips. Angela looked away from him and out at everyone else. " This is a nice little church, it really has that homey feel to it." She smiled. The children laughing and running around, laughter from the game players. It was just inviting. " Isn't it suppose to be that way? The church should always make people feel relaxed and safe." Angela looked over at him. Dean was looking out towards everybody smiling. She noticed he had some age to him. Seeing the lines come from eyes the way they crinkled. It just added to his appeal. When he smiled his whole face just lit up. " So any of 'em yours?" She pointed towards the children. " No Ma'am, no kids, no wife for me." She noticed him shift, it had a sad way to it. " How about you?" He asked. " Sadly no, I guess its not in my favor." She sighed. They stood there in silence for a minute. " Hey are you doing anything for dinner tonight?" Dean asked. Angela slightly turned pink," Umm..nothing really." She replied shyly. 

Dean noticed the way she fidgeted. " Well on Wednesday nights as you can tell its game night, around 5pm we do a dinner. Its a pot luck, everybody comes in and bring somethin'. You should come." Dean watched a couple of the kids starting to rough house. " Hey..Hey cool it. We don't rough house in here, If you wanna do that take it outside." He pointed to the door. " Sorry Mr. Winchester." They said in unison. " Well you going to come?" He bit his lower lip, secretly hoping she would say yes. " Well I guess I'll show." she watched him. He nodded, and smiled. " Awesome, this way you can meet more of the town folk. Well I have to get busy so I'll see you later." He walked towards the front of the church and stepped outside. 

Angela headed home. What am I going to take? She thought. When she got home she opened up the cabinets, nothing seemed to peak her interest. What time is it, she wondered. Looking down at her watch, it was only 3pm. She sat down at the table and got on her phone to look up some recipes. She spent an hour trying to find something that she could fix that didn't take to long to make. She gave up and decided to make punch that her mother always made at family gatherings. She had to go to the store to pick up the stuff. She needed Sprite, V8 Splash, pineapple juice, and sherbet. Angela was kind of nervous about this. She wanted to meet people slowly not all at once.

There was twice as many cars there now. Angela walked up to the door and was greeted by a few people. " Hello, you must be Angela." The woman said as she pulled her into a hug. " Umm yes." she pulled back. " I'm Lisa, Anne's daughter." She informed her with a smile. " Oh nice to meet you." Angela smiled back. " Well make yourself right at home here. Oh and whatever you brought goes into the kitchen over there to the left." She pointed out. Angela walked in and headed that way. There was alot of people for such a small area. There was like 40 people in a room fit for only 30. As she made her way in. She looked around and didn't see anywhere to put her stuff. " Here let me help you." A voice came from her right. She looked over to see Anne. Angela handed her the bags. " So what did you bring?" Anne questioned her. " Well I wasn't sure about a food item, so I brought something my mom used to make at all the family gatherin' ." As she pulled out the stuff, Anne gave her a questioning look. " Is there a punch bowl around here?" Angela looked around, Anne reached up into the cabinet and pulled a large bowl out. " This is the best that we have." Angela looked it over, she hoped that it all would fit. " OK can you hand me the V8 Splash, the pineapple juice and sprite?" Angela poured it all into the bowl. " Whats the sherbet for?" Anne asked. " Well right before we go to serve it, I put spoonfuls of it in. It will start to melt. And let me tell you what. That is the best dang drink you could ever have!" Anne just looked at her and smiled. It was getting close to time to eat. People were sitting down at their seats. Angela didn't see an empty seat. " Angela over here." She looked to see a hand waving her over. As she got closer she saw Dean. He smiled at her. 


	4. Chapter 4

" I saved you a seat." Dean said as he patted the chair next to him. " Umm Thank you." She said shyly sitting down. Angela couldn't help but look at him. He seemed to be such a happy person. Dean stood up and addressed the crowd. " Hi everyone, lets get some grub in front of us." Everybody started to line up and slowly putting food on their plates. Angela grabbed a plate and Dean was right behind her. She was amazed at all the choices she had in front of her. Fried chicken, mashed sweet potatoes, regular mashed potatoes, collard greens, green bean casserole, rolls, deviled eggs, someone even made broccoli and cheese casserole, plus more. She grabbed alittle bit of what she could fit. She didn't have enough room on her plate for anything else. She headed back to the table to set her plate down," What do you like to drink Angela?" Dean asked her. " You don't have to to do that Dean." He didn't move. "I made some punch." She sighed. He turned and left, she sat there and looked around at everyone. Everybody seemed like they were off in their own little world for a moment. 

Dean walked back with two cups in his hands, he gave her a cup. " Alright everyone, lets get seated." He looked around the room. There was some people still trying to grab a bit of food. Once everyone was done in line they sat down. Dean looked down at Angela and held his hand out to her. " Thank you everyone for coming and preparing this wonder food... Now please join hands and let us pray." Angela looked up at him and was shocked. She took his hand anyways. " Thank you Lord for this feast we are about to eat. Thank you for everybody getting here safe tonight. Also Lord thank you for giving us pie.. Amen" there was chuckling that could be heard around the room followed by Amen. Dean smiled down at her, he held on to her hand a second longer. He let it drop and then sat down. Angela thought that maybe she imagined it. Everybody was in deep with who they were talking too, to not even notice Dean and Angela. He was leaned in when he talked to her, Close enough almost touching. He would smile at her, Angela would look away if their gaze held to long. She blushed alittle, she took a sip of her drink. " Hey try this its amazing, I don't know how she does it but these little burgers are to die for." Dean held out a mini burger to her. " Dean I'm so full, I couldn't eat another bite." He didn't budge, she sighed and opened her mouth. He slowly popped it in. When he pulled back there was a little bit of sauce on his finger. He licked it off, " Good isn't it?" He asked. Angela nodded, " That is good, but seriously no more." 

Everyone finished with dessert and started to clean everything up. Angela helped clear paper plates and other trash off of the tables. Dean went into the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves to help wash dishes that were emptied. Which there was a lot of them. They had like an assembly line going. A couple of guys broke down the tables that were ready and put them off into another room. The kids were shooed outside to play. Since it was such a small town there was no worry, of a child coming up missing. After about an hour everything was back to the way it was. People started making their rounds and saying goodbye. Lisa spotted Angela and ushered her over. " So what do you think? Wasn't the food fantastic?" she questioned. Anne walked up to us by then. " Yes everything was so good." Angela said. " Well we better get going, got to stop by and drop these back off before we head home." Anne started to usher Lisa towards the door. When Lisa was out of sight, Anne pulled Angela close and whispered in her ear. " I see the way he's been eyeballing you tonight. Watch yourself child. He maybe a pastor, but looks can be deceiving." she patted her back and walked out. Angela stood there, what did she mean by that? She wondered. 

Angela walked over to the kitchen area and went to grab one last cup of the punch. The place was empty by this time. " So I saved you a piece of pie. Its really good." Dean said as he walked up beside her, he held out a plate. It was just a small piece of berry pie. She sighed, " Thanks..." she sat it down on the counter. " So its like this every Wednesday?" Dean grabbed a drink out of the fridge. He tried to keep it hidden as he poured into a cup. " Yep pretty much." he took a drink. " So your a pastor huh?" she turned to face him. He looked at her surprised. " Yeah.. Who did you think ran the church?" He asked. She took a bite of pie." Well its just that you don't dress like one or act like one.. This pie is good.." She lost her train of thought. Dean chuckled," I told you it was... So is there a certain way I'm suppose to dress? And how would you like me to act?" She took another bite. Then pushed the plate to the side. Dean watched her and licked his lips. " Are you really going to waste that bite? Shame on you." He picked up the fork and took the last bite. Slowly pulling the fork out of his mouth. " See that's what I mean, its got to be a sin to love pie that much." Angela said as she watched him shaking her head. " You shut your mouth. You better ask forgiveness for that." They both busted up laughing. " Well its getting late, I have to go." Angela grabbed her stuff and started to leave. " I'm glad you showed.." He bit his lip. Angela blushed, she wasn't sure on how she was suppose to respond to that, or if she even should.


	5. Chapter 5

When Angela got home, she was tired. The events of the day had just worn her out. Angela walked into the kitchen and put what was left of the sherbet into the freezer. She started her nightly routine, then got down to pray. 

" Thank you Lord for given me this day. 

Thank you for helping me meet new people. 

Most of all thank you for letting my path cross with his. 

Amen."

Angela climbed into bed. She heard a knock at her front door. Groaning she got up, looked over at the clock. It was 3 am, who could it be this early? She thought to herself. She could here it raining outside, lightning crashed. Reaching for the front door, opened it. She couldn't believe it, there he was flashing that smile of his. He was soaked, " What are you doing out at this hour?" She ushered him into the house. He walked in and chuckled. " Well I wanted to come see you. I couldn't get you off my mind when you left the church." His green eyes looked stared into hers. She was at a loss for words. He walked up to her backing her to the door. Angela's heart was racing, and she became breathless. Dean leaned in close, " Am I making you nervous? Good." He placed his hands on her. Running them up her sides. Angela tried to wiggle away from him. But he pressed his body against hers, pinning her in place. " Where do you think your going?" Deans growled against her neck. He gently placed his lips on her. " Dean let me go..please." she whispered. He pulled back and looked at her. Angela was scared, he could see it written all over her face. " Sweet Sweet Angela are you scared? Good." Just then Deans eyes turned black, her scream caught in her throat. "Don't make any noise or I'll rip your fucking throat out." Dean whispered, then licked his lips." Angela shot up out of bed, she shook her head. Looking around the room she saw that sun was peering into the window. 

She climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes. When she walked by the front door, she saw flashes of her dream. Saw Dean standing there with her pinned. Her heart was racing, she hadn't realize she had frozen in place. Reality came back, and saw nothing there. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. She reached up into the cabnit to get a cup out. She felt his hands on her, she jumped and drop the cup. It shattered when it hit the floor,she blinked and shook her head. Come one girl, it was just a dream. She thought to herself. The coffee pot gurgled while she cleaned up the mess. Sighing she got another cup and poured some coffee. She just couldn't get the feel of him off of her. It really was just a dream wasn't it. He wasn't really there was he? It all felt so real. As she went about her day she couldn't help but think about it. A few days have passed and she didn't go anywhere she stayed at home. She was afraid of running into him so soon. But here it was Sunday morning and she wasn't going to let it stop her today. She pulled into the church, and took a deep breath and walked in. Angela sat in the back and didn't want him to notice her. She was afraid of how she would react. As services started she slowly relaxed and forgot all about it. She noticed Dean would look around the room and stopped on here a few times. She swears that he was talking straight to her at times. At times he would smile at her. Angela prayed for God to remove the dream from her memory. 

After the services were over, Dean talked amongst everyone. After a few people started to head out, others soon followed.Some of the children stayed behind. Angela was one of the last ones to leave. She said her goodbyes and walked to the truck. As she stepped up to get in, she heard music coming from inside the church. She peeked back in to see Dean Playing the guitar and singing. 

" Oh, the summertime is comin'

And the trees are sweetly bloomin'

And the wild mountain thyme

Grows around the purple heather

Will you go? Lassie, will you go?"

Angela smiled to herself as Dean sang. He had so much talent, you could get lost listening to his voice very easily.

" And we'll all go together

To pick wild mountain thyme

All around the purple heather

Will you go? Lassie, will you go?"

Dean smiled at the children as they listened to him. He looked up for a brief moment and his eyes were black. Angela breath caught in her throat.Dean must have heard her, Because he stopped playing. She peeked back in to see the children looking towards her, theirs to were black. She hurried back to her truck and got in. She started the engine and drove home as fast as she could. When Angela got inside she slammed her door shut. Did I really see that she questioned herself. Surely not, she rubbed her eyes. She walked over to the kitchen and splashed water in her face. Knock.Knock. She jumped at the sound. She took a deep breath and slowly walked to her front door. Knock. Knock. " Angela." She heard from the other side. She cleared her throat. " Just a minute.." She hesitated at the door knob. Slowly opening up the door to see Dean. Her heart skipped a beat. "Hello.." he leaned against the door frame. " I heard you leave in a hurry, is everything okay?" He asked her. Angela looked at the floor then back on at him.Swallowing hard she replied, " Yes everything is fine." Maybe she just imagined the whole thing and over reacted. Dean smiled at her. " Good.. wanna go down and catch some lunch?"


	6. Chapter 6

" What brings you down here today Dean?" Anne questioned him as soon as he walked in the door. " Well its good to see you too Anne." He bent down and kissed her cheek. Angela walked up behind him. Anne watched her as she walked over to the far end table and sat with her back to them. She shot a glare over at Dean." hmm...you just couldn't leave it alone could you?" She whispered. He smiled real big. " That's not any of your concern Anne." He growled back at her. " You act like I'm some kind of monster Miss Anne." Anne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Angela stomach was starting to growl. She didn't realize how hungry she was until now. " What can I get you to drink sweetie?" She looked over at Angela. " I'll take a Sweet tea." She replied. " Dean?" Anne didn't look at him. " The usual sweet heart." He flashed a smile at her. Anne disappeared into the back for a minute. Dean just sat there and stared at Angela. Anne came back out and sat down her drink. But she made it a point to sit the bottle of whiskey down a little to hard in front of him. He glared at her and smiled, " You okay Anne?" Swallowing hard she replied, " Yes sorry its a little heavier then I thought." Angela was watching this little exchange and tried to break the tension that was polluting the air. " MMM is that pie I smell?" She smiled. Anne tore her eyes from Dean and looked over at her, " Yes I had just put it in the oven right before you got here." She lightly smiled at her. " Okay so what can I get you to eat sweetie?" Angela wasn't sure what she wanted. " I'll guess I'll try the BLT." Anne didn't even ask Dean what he wanted. She just hurried off to the back.

" Okay I can tell there something that your not telling me.." He looked at her with curious eyes. " I'v just been having these dreams that have been just...." She trailed off. Dean smirked to his self. Anne came to the table with the food. She sat down the BLT in front of Angela and piece of pie for Dean. " Thanks darlin' " Dean flashed Anne a smile. She didn't say anything and walked away. "Have you tried to pray?" He asked her. She took a bite of her sandwich, "Yes, I did. But it felt so real, Its like I could really feel what was happening to me." She looked a little embarrassed. Dean licked his lips. " How did it make you feel when you have these dreams?" He questioned her. Angela looked at him and blushed, She didn't answer him. Anne kept a eye on them. A couple of times Dean looked over at Anne. He sighed and asked." Do you like books?" Angela took a sip of her drink, " Yes, I saw there was a book store. But it was closed when I stopped by the other day." Dean threw back the last little sip of whiskey he had. " Come on, lets get out of here." He stood up and put money on the table. Anne came around from the back and asked. " So where you two off to?" Anne looked right at Dean. "I'm taking her to the book store, is that ok?" Dean flashed her a warning. " Hey Angela i'll meet you outside, I'm going to have a chat with Anne and get me some more of that pie." He flashed her that smile of his. Angela looked at him and then Anne, " OKay....well it was good seeing you Anne. Food was amazing." She smiled at her, then walked outside. 

Dean followed Anne to the back when he knew they were out of sight, " Listen here you old Bitch! She is mine, not yours." He had Anne pinned up against the wall, his eyes turning black. Anne stared at him without fear. "Angela belongs to my Father, not you!" She spat at him, Her eyes glowed with a blue light. He could feel the grace licking at his skin, feeling like needles pricking every inch. " Oh I'm going to change that. Don't worry when I'm done with her, He's not going to want her anymore. if you try to interfere again, I will personally kill you. Then I will take that juicy piece of meat, you call a daughter."He backed off Anne, and straighten himself up eyes green again. '' So where's that amazing pie of yours? I don't want to keep her waiting any longer." Dean smiled at her. Anne handed him the box with a pie in it. Angela saw Dean walk out the door, He had has smirk on his face. He opened the passenger side of the impala and sat the box down. Angela rolled down her window as he walked up to the truck. " Hey, some things have come up. We'll have to go to the book store another time." Dean Apologized. " Its okay, I have to get home anyways. So next time sounds good." She smiled at him. 

When she got home, so many thoughts were going through her head. Like the images from her dreams, what she thought she saw at the church. Did she really see those children with black eyes?? What is wrong with me? She questioned her self. But then flashes of his smile came. She smiled lightly with that. She took a deep breath okay maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. Angela didn't do much the rest of her day. That night she prayed." Lord, please help..." that was all she could say. She was at a lost for words. Climbing into bed she took a deep breath, and laid down. That night all she dreamed about was green eyes and that smile.

She woke the next morning to someone knocking t her door. Who can that be, she wondered. Climbing out of bed she let out a yawn as she walked towards the front door. When she opened the door she was surprised at who was on the other side. " Oh hi Anne, what you doing here?" She yawned again. " I'm sorry to wake you, I just thought maybe I could come over for a visit." She said. Angela motioned for her to come in. " Yeah sure thats fine. Would you like some coffee?" Angela walked towards the kitchen, with Anne in tow. Taking a couple of cups out of the cabinet , and starting the coffee pot. " You have a lovely home." Anne said as she looked around. Angela looked at her and smiled, " Thanks." The coffee started to rumble. she poured both cups and sat them down on the table. " Do you want cream and sugar?" Anne shook her head. Angela added some to hers and took a drink. "Mmmmm... That's good." She smiled over her cup. They were quiet for a moment. Angela shifted in her seat, " So what brings you over Anne?" She took a drink from her cup, " Well I don't really know you to well and I figured maybe we can get to know each other." Anne said matter of fact. " Oh okay." Angela said. Anne took a few more drinks. " Was you ever married before?" Anne asked. " No ma'am I wasn't, I didn't really find the right guy." She sighed. She looked down at the cup she held in her hand. " So Anne I have a question for you...What all do you know about Dean?" She wouldn't look at her. " Now child you don't need to worry yourself with him." Anne snapped at her. Angela looked at her and kind of hunkered down. She went to say something when there was a knock at the door. Angela saw Anne stiffen, she got up walking over to the door. Anne could hear the surprise in Angelas voice when she opened it. She got up and headed towards the door. " Oh I didn't know you had company." Dean said annoyed. " Don't worry sugar I was just leaving.." She spat back at him. Angela watched as Anne left. Dean watched her as she left. When Annes' car left the driveway Dean turned back to her. " So is it okay if I come in?" He flashed a smile at her. Angela blushed a bit, " Yes..." She walked back to the kitchen and sat down as Dean followed her. " So I was thinking that maybe we should go to the lake and have a picnic." 


End file.
